


Dragon's Book Headcanons

by Procrasking



Category: Dragon's Book
Genre: Dragon Writes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrasking/pseuds/Procrasking
Summary: Headcanons for my book posted originally on @procrasking on tumblr (yes, I am the author, hi, thanks for reading, I love you <3)
Relationships: Alyssa McCarthy/Reader, Ava Sarela/Reader, Blair Starr/Reader, Dakota McCarthy/Reader, Darren Hartley/Reader, Desiree Sarela/Reader, Jaden Madriga/Reader, Michelle Lowe/Reader, Noah Lowe/Reader





	Dragon's Book Headcanons

-Ava wraps you in their arms, holding you against their chest and whispering sweet things to you after a long day

-Alyssa doesn’t really like to cuddle, but after a hard day’s work she’ll hold you close to her chest, letting you bury your face in her shoulder

-Dakota adores cuddles. Any time, any day, he’ll be on you in an instant, curling up against you and staying there for hours

-Jaden says he doesn’t like cuddles, but he really does. He’s so tall and warm, it’s impossible not to get lost in his arms

-Darren will pull you close and not let you go for a long time. He just holds you tight and tells you about whatever you want to know

-Desiree loves to snuggle up close to you, feeling safe and secure in your arms. They’ll hold you close if you want them to

-Michelle will let you sit on her lap while she’s working, your face buried in her neck and one of her arms around you

-Noah will bury his face in your neck at any given second, showing you how in love he is with you

-Blair will take you by the hand and lay down instead of making you stand up while she holds you, but she’s very warm and homey


End file.
